1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a switchboard which enables a user to easily close a door.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a molded case circuit breaker (MCCB) is an electronic device which automatically breaks a circuit when overload or short circuit occurs in electricity, thereby protecting the circuit and a load device. When the MCCB is provided in a switchboard, a separate external manipulation handle device is used in connection with the MCCB so as to manually manipulate, outside the switchboard, an on/off of a handle of the circuit breaker.
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating an external handle manipulation device of a switchboard case of the prior art. An MCCB is provided in a switchboard case 1, and a door 2 is provided at the switchboard 1 in a hinge structure, and closes or opens a front open part of the switchboard case 1. Also, a manipulation handle 3 is provided at external one side of the switchboard case 1 to be rotatable in a vertical direction.
An operation link part is connected between the external manipulation handle 3 and a handle of the MCCB, and a handle position of the MCCB may be adjusted to an on/off state by upward and downward rotating the external manipulation handle.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are a state view illustrating an operation when a door is closed, in the external handle manipulation device of the switchboard case of the prior art. A door hook 21 is provided to protrude at an inner side of a door 2, and a catching member 13 is disposed at internal one side of a switchboard 1 to be rotatable by a latch 12. The catching member 13 is elastically supported to be attracted in one direction by a compression spring 14.
When the door 2 is closed, the door hook 21 overcomes an elastic force of the compression spring 14 and moves the catching member 13 in a direction opposite to an action direction of the compression spring 14, and after the door 2 is fully closed, an end of the door hook 21 is caught on the catching member 13, whereby a closed state of the door 2 is maintained.
On the other hand, when the door 2 is opened, an external manipulation handle 3 is downward attracted and moved to a reset position, and thus, the catching member 13 is rotated and moved in the direction opposite to the action direction of the compression spring 14. Therefore, interference of the door hook 21 and the catching member 13 is removed, and thus, the door 2 is opened.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view for describing a problem of the external handle manipulation device of the switchboard case of the prior art.
In the external handle manipulation device of the switchboard case of the prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the catching member 13 is disposed in parallel with a vertical plane of the door 2 with respect to a door-closed state, and a force F which is applied in the direction opposite to the action direction of the compression spring 14 is insufficient (F≈0) when the door hook 21 contacts the catching member 13. Therefore, due to the interference of the door hook 21 and the catching member 13, the door 2 is not closed well.
FIG. 4 is a state view illustrating a manipulation direction of the prior art external manipulation handle when the door is closed. In order to solve the problem, when the door 2 is closed, as illustrated in FIG. 4, by rotating the external manipulation handle 3 to the reset position with one hand, the catching member 13 is forcibly bound, and then, the interference of the door hook 21 and the catching member 13 is removed, whereupon the door 2 is fully closed. For this reason, there is difficulty in closing the door 2. That is, when desiring to close the door 2, in addition to a door operating force, a separate operating force (bound to the reset position) of the external manipulation handle 3 is needed.